


La Famille

by pawsitivelytao



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawsitivelytao/pseuds/pawsitivelytao
Summary: Where's the fun of being in the city of love when the ones you love are not by your side?





	La Famille

**Prompt #:**  37

**Title:**  La Famille

**Genre:** fluff, family!au, model!aau

**Rating:** PG

**Side Pairings: (if any)** Jongdae/Minseok

**Warning/s: (if any)** none

**Summary:**  Where's the fun of being in the city of love when the ones you love are not by your side?

**A/N (Author's Note):** Hello prompter-nim, I hope you like my work. It's been a while since I wrote Krisho, and I miss them dearly. I'm sorry if it's a bit different with your prompt, but nonetheless I hope you enjoy this. I first thought to not put any pictures, but then I successfully edited the last pic so why not including it. To other readers, i hope you enjoy reading my works. And, Happy Birthday our Bunny Leader Joonmyeon!!!! You're the best! SARANGHAJA! (and the title is in french, means "Family". I hope i get that one right ;-;)

It's everything but calm at the backstage of Fashion Week. Moreover The Paris Fashion Week.

 

As soon as Yifan arrives at the venue, the cameras are all on him. Dressing up with black vetements hoodie and a pair of Saint Laurent jeans, Yifan makes sure he looks effortless but still looking different with others because of his Thom Browne glasses paired up with Alexander McQueen shoes. The media doesn't have to know how much thoughts he puts into his everyday's clothes, sometimes hand-picked by his beloved partner to prevent him being too extravagant or coming off weird (he just wants to be different okay). But they're away from each other now so Yifan chose his own wear for the day, staying away from too much accessories and details because he's going for the 'just get out of the bed' look.

 

His husband will be so proud of him.

 

Yifan stops for a while to pose for the camera, and after some snaps he is immediately ushered by one of the staff from the brand he'll be modeling tonight. The staff gives him a run through about what will he wear, about his make-up and hair-do and Yifan is trying his hard to keep up. It's hard to hear anything in between the hustle bustle of the backstage, but Yifan gets the whole point of his look. He sits himself down on one of the vacant make-up chair, closing his eyes as their hands start to do wonder.

 

A pat from the back makes him opening his eyes, and meets his manager gaze through the mirror. Jongdae smiles at him as he puts the cup of Americano (Yifan's must in the morning) on the cup holder on the side of the chair. Yifan puts a thumb up as an appreciation. "Have you checked the web already?"

 

Yifan's brows raise at Jongdae's question,  "I haven't. What happened?"

 

Jongdae laughs, before pulling out his phone and taps some buttons on the screen. A few seconds later, he shows the screen to Yifan. Yifan only smiles reading what's on it.

  


[ _Intiz : The Wu Family Reunion in Paris?]_

 

_Wu Joonmyeon and Wu Sehun are seen at the airport this morning, donning Louis Vuitton from head to toe and turning the airport into the runway as they walk._

 

_It has been confirmed that the father and son will be flying off to Paris, in order to attend the Paris Fashion Week as the guests for Wu Yifan (husband and father, red.). The hot-shot model will be making a come back through Louis Vuitton spring collection runway after a year hiatus because of health problems._

 

_While attending the Fashion Week is a regular thing for them to do, this one might be a little bit special because of the rumored debut of Wu Sehun at the Paris Fashion Week runway for another brand. The rumoured runaway debut is said to set a day after Wu Yifan's fashion show._

 

_His agency hasn't said anything about this rumor, which makes the fans wait anxiously in anticipation._

 

_Wu Sehun himself is already famous in Korea as a model, following his father's footsteps. He started off as a model for a brand of children toys. Falling in love with the modelling world, he keeps doing photo shoots for brands and magazines in between his time for school._

 

_So, if the rumoured international debut runway is true then it will open many opportunities for the little Wu in the future. Can we hope for a family photoshoot, please?_

 

_Many are anticipating the international model debut of the young Wu,  so we hope to hear good news from him soon!_

 

The answer to netizen's guess? Ding dong daeng, it's true.

 

Yifan's comeback this time will be a lot more special because not only he will be on the runway of this year's Paris Fashion Week, but his son, Wu Sehun will also grace the runway with his presence, but with different brands. The brand representative in Seoul saw Sehun's latest pictorial and recommended him to try the casting audition.

 

Definitely inheriting the charms of Wu Yifan, Sehun made it to the model line-up.

“Well, the public will get what they want. Won’t they?” Yifan laughs as he gives the phone back to Jongdae. “Everybody in the showbiz knows it already, it will be….a surprise for the public for sure.”

 

Jongdae nods, "Have they board the flight already?"

 

Yifan raises up his arm to take a glance on his watch, before shaking his head. "No, they haven't. I think it's soon." Just in time, Yifan phone rings. And he smiles as he recognizes the song he specially sets for this person's ringtone.

 

The screen reads, _Junmyeonie ✧*ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚_

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hey, you." The voice across the phone sounds breathless, Yifan raises his eyebrows. "What happened? Why is your voice like that?"

 

"We almost missed the flight, because Sehun insisted to buy ice cream before boarding." Joonmyeon takes a deep breath, "in the end we ran up to the boarding gate."

 

Hearing his son's name, Yifan's eyes turn excited. "How is he? Is he nervous?"

 

"I think he is nervous, isn't you Sehun-ah?" Yifan laughs as he hears Sehun protesting and saying that he's not nervous. Other than modelling genes, Sehun also inherited his father's stoic bitch face, which makes it to read his feelings anytime anywhere. But, Joonmyeon and Yifan are not his parents if they don't know him past the stoic face.

 

"I think I'm going to end the call now, the stewardess already told me to turn of my phone." Joonmyeon sadly says, and the feeling is indeed mutual because Yifan still wants to hear his lover's voice more. They barely meet each other this month!!! Yifan entertains himself with the thoughts of spending time in Paris with his lover later. But still, he sighs, "Are you gonna make it to the venue in time?"

 

Now it's Joonmyeon's turn to sigh, "I don't know, Yifan. I'm sorry if I can't be there during your comeback."

 

"It's okay. I understand, you had a schedule you can't avoid yesterday." Yifan soothes his lover, despite his dissapointment.

 

"I'll be streaming online. I want to see whether my husband still has the hots for the runway."

 

Yifan chuckles, "Just you wait, and you'll see. Come here safely , okay? I'll see you tonight. Give Sehun a kiss for me."

 

"Baba! I'm not a child anymore!" Joonmyeon clearly puts the call in speakerphone, so of course Sehun heard. Yifan holds in his laugh hearing his only son's whining, he loves teasing his son so much.

 

"So? Baba can't kiss you if you're not a child anymore? As long as you have that Wu in front of your name, Baba is free to kiss you anytime anywhere. Especially in front of your girlfriend."

 

"But--"

 

"Okay, boys." Joonmyeon finally intervenes, "The stewardess keeps looking at us. I'm going to really end the call now. See you later, Wu Yifan. Sehun-ah, say goodbye to Baba."

 

"Bye, Baba." Sehun is silent for a while, "See you tonight."

 

"Have a safe flight, you two." And with that, Joonmyeon ends the call. Yifan leans back with a heavy sigh coming out from her lips, can he just skip the day and meet his family tonight faster? Because of the preparation of his comeback, he has been at the city of love for the past three weeks. THREE FREAKING WEEKS AWAY from each other. It's not doing any good for Yifan's sanity (and Yifan is a normal guy with needs, geez).

 

Where's the fun of being in the city of love when you are not there with the one you love?

 

Call Yifan a hopeless romantic, but that's how he is.

 

"Aw look at you married people being all lovey dovey in front of a single person." Jongdae mocks from his side, while typing God-knows-what on the phone. Yifan only puts his tongue out at Jongdae as a response, "That's your fault for not going to ask for Minseok's number until now."

 

"I'm going to look like a creep if I ask for his number too fast, Yifan. We just met, like, two weeks ago?"

 

Minseok is Yifan's additional assistant, tasked by his management to be the guide for Yifan throughout his stay in Paris. It only takes a glance for Jongdae to be head over heels abot the young man. "You're creepy already, you don't have to worry."

 

"Hyung!"

 

Yifan unexpectedly laughs, hard. Startling the make-up artists who are doing his eye make-up. Some of them whines in half french, half english before pleading to Yifan to stay still. Yifan quickly apologizes after he hears someone accidentally curses in French. "Serves you right, hyung. The real reason I'm single is because you're making me too busy with all the schedules and papers I have to arrange for you."

 

"You want to stop?"

 

The question is actually just a joke, but Yifan is somewhat curious about Jongdae's answers. Behind the busy model, there is indeed a busier manager. Jongdae has been with Yifan since the early days, and he can't really take it easily if someday Jongdae is going to stop being his manager.

 

"No. I still need my paycheck to buy that newest Yeezy Boost Triple V2."

 

Yifan sends a smile over Jongdae's way, the one he always has everytime he has something in mind to make Jongdae's life harder. "Good. Cause I still want to watch you suffer for some more.”

  


\---

  


The comeback show goes by quickly, and without Yifan noticing, he is now being prepared to lead the last walk before the show is finished. He stays in place as make-up artists and stylists gather around him to fix his make up and fixing his clothes. Few minutes later, he hears his name being called.

 

Hundreds pairs of eyes are on him as he walks down the runway for the first time after a year hiatus.

 

And Yifan thinks, it feels so damn good to be back.

 

The crowd in the backstage after the fashion show is more or less of the situation before the show, with family and close friends coming to give congratulations and taking some good photos as memories for later. Yifan heads back to the changing room as soon as he's done, not forgetting to congratulate the models he walks past, stopping a few times to have a short chit-chat with his model friends. As much as he likes catching up with his friends, he only has one thing in mind right now.

 

_Joonmyeon._

 

_Joonmyeon._

 

_Joonmyeon._

 

The other already texted him right after the show ended that he just arrived at Charles de Gaulle airport and heading to the hotel where Yifan is staying. And not long after, the other even sent Yifan a photo. A selca of him with Eiffel as the background.

 

_From : Joonmyeon_

 

_Are you done, yet? Come back quickly._

 

_I miss you._

 

_(p.s : we can see the Eiffel Tower from the hotel!!)_

 

__

 

"Ya! Yifan,  you're not joining the after party?" Jongdae shouted at him when he spots his boss coming outside the changing room, already dressed in casual set of jumper and tracksuit that he has in spare. Yifan shakes his head as an answer. Jongdae looks like he's about to ask why (because Yifan rarely puts down after party invitation) when he finally realizes something and a smirk makes it's way to his face.

 

"Woah, I can't really understand the married life. Really."

 

"You'll know how it feels when you finally are married Jongdae. You'll know." Yifan takes his bag and phone from the table, and slings it around his body. "Go to the after party. Go drink, relax yourself or have a one night stand with Minseok, or just anything. Your schedule is free until the day we have to get back to Korea."

 

A smile is blossoming on Jongdae's face, his mind already reeling to find a way asking Minseok to go to the after party with him and maybe really do what Yifan just said before. "I really need to send Joonmyeon many 'thank you' task, to make me free from you for the rest of our stay in Paris." He looks up at Yifan with clear excitement on his eyes, "You want me to hail you a cab?"

 

The ride to the hotel feels like hours when it actually only takes around fifteen minutes, but the longing feeling inside Yifan's chest keeps him agitated and inpatient. As soon as the taxi stops in front of the hotel's lobby, he quickly gives the money to the driver and before the other can even give him any change, Yifan is already out of the door.

 

Junmyeon is staying at Yifan's suite, Minseok has taken care of everything to make Joonmyeon easy accessing the suite as soon as he arrives. There are two rooms inside the suite, with the main bedroom for the two of them and the other bedroom for Sehun. The suite is dark when Yifan comes in other than the lamp besides the sofa, and he puts his bag and belongings on the coffee table in front of the TV. It's eerily silent, so Yifan figures the two love of his life are already sleeping.

 

Yifan checks in on his son's room first, but turns out that Sehun isn't there. His recognizes his suitcase though, he's just gonna ask Joonmyeon later. Speaking of Joonmyeon....

 

The other is sleeping when Yifan gets into the main room. Yifan feels a bit guilty, because the other must have been waiting on him but fell asleep exhausted. Yifan makes his way to the side of the bed, finally seeing the face of his husband for real. Not only from the phone screen. He unconciously gets closer, one hand coming up to brush the hairs falling on Joonmyeon's face away and lands a kiss on top of his forehead.

 

His action somehow awakens Joonmyeon, and Yifan smiles fondly while Joonmyeon's eyes slowly opens. The same smile blooms on the other's face as he recognizes the face of his husband, "You're back?"

 

They lost at each other's gaze for a while. Three weeks indeed felt like forever not being in each other's reach. Joonmyeon takes the initiation this time, and pulls at Yifan's collar to claim his lips in a kiss. Yifan, being as hungry as the other, can't do anything but deepening the kiss.

 

Five minutes past and they haven't stopped. Instead, Yifan's back is now pressed against the headboard with Joonmyeon sitting on his lap, arms circling the taller's neck.

 

They pull away for a while to catch a breath. And that's when Yifan catches Joonmyeon's hungry gaze..... he is only on his boxer, and a white tee ( _with pink bunnies on it, Yifan's favorite_ ) that has low neckline and perfectly shows Joonmyeon's collarbones on it's milky white skin glory...

 

Just say that Yifan is a one healthy man, a one healthy man that misses his lover.

 

They don't sleep after that.

  


\---

  


Yifan wakes up in the middle of the night with the space beside him empty. He almost thinks that the few previous hours, all those catch-up lovemaking sessions with Joonmyeon, are all just a dream. All those shared kisses, shared embraces, shared intimacy. But he notices that the space beside him is still warm, and there is something that he recognizes as Joonmyeon's phone on the other bed side table.

 

And also.... he's naked. Yifan spends some minutes being giddy about reuniting with his husband, before finally pulling himself up and dressed to find his husband.

 

Joonmyeon is not in the kitchen, and also not in the living room. The bathroom is empty, so... the last possible is, Sehun's bedroom.

 

And... he's right.

 

Yifan leans his body on the door frame, taking in the view in front of him. Sehun is finally back at the suite, now sleeping. Joonmyeon is right beside him, with one hand propped his head while starring at Sehun and once in a while stroking his hair. There's this look on his face, everybody can see how much Joonmyeon loves Sehun.

 

Joonmyeon must've been worrying about their son's international debut. He's been fussing a lot for the past months since the announcement was out. He's happy, of course. Because it's what his son's dream, and seeing his own son happy is gift for every parents.

 

But on the other hand, he's been worried that Sehun will get busier and has to travel around the world more with his newfound career internationally. And that means, less time with him and they have to live away from each other. What if his son doesn't eat properly when he's away? What if his son forgets to pack the socks on his suitcase and his feet gets cold in the middle of the night? What if his son this?! What if his son that?!

 

Joonmyeon almost decided to go on a hiatus from his career to be able to follow Sehun's everywhere, but Yifan stopped him right before Joonmyeon could make a call to his manager. He hugged the other and soothed him, assuring him that Sehun will be fine. And also, Sehun is a grown up already. Ready to face the world on his own. There are always technologies like voice and video calls everytime Joonmyeon needs to know about his son's conditions and everytime Sehun needs them. Yifan also assures that he'll have plane tickets ready everytime Joonmyeon and he have the schedule free to check on their son anywhere he is.

 

Yifan finds himself slipping into the covers, laying himself down on the other side of Sehun. He feels the boy stirs when he feels another person’s presence, but doesn’t wake up and instead, curls himself closer to Yifan’s side.

 

Wu Sehun will always be a little baby when he’s with his parents.

 

Yifan reaches for Joonmyeon’s hand, tangling their fingers together and gives it a light squeeze. Joonmyeon looks up and Yifan can see the tracks of dried tears on his cheeks. Joonmyeon’s shoulders still shake occassionaly, but a smile is blossoming on his face. Yifan knows Joonmyeon only needs time.

 

 _‘Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.’_ Yifan mouths to him. _“_ Now sleep.. you’re tired from the trip. You need the energy for tomorrow. ” Yifan whispers to Joonmyeon, careful not to wake his son up. Joonmyeon replies with a nod of his head, and finally closing his eyes to continue his sleep.

 

Within minutes, Yifan finally fell asleep with a contented smile on his face.

 

Tomorrow is going to be a tiring (yet wonderful) day.

 

\---

 

The weather is as great as it can be since the morning. Sunlight streams into the space of the dining room in the suite Yifan's family is staying, from the window they can see the blue sky with white clouds creating shades for people walking on the streets. They are now having breakfast together, courtesy of the room service. Joonmyeon has the time of his life playing the role of mom on his son's first day of school (even if it's not exactly Sehun's first day at school... but you get the drift), and Sehun is enjoying it (Yifan knows he's actully loved to be spoiled). Yifan only looks at the two of them from his seat with interests, while munching down his own breakfast. It feels so much like they are at their own home back in Seoul, and the feeling is amazing.

 

"Are you nervous for today?" Joonmyeon (finally) takes his seat after pouring the milk on Sehun's glass.

 

Sehun takes a deep breath, before letting it out. "Nervous... Of course." One of Joonmyeon's hand reaches up for Sehun's on the table, Sehun smiles at his Appa. "But, I'm more excited than anything." He turns his head to face Yifan, "Baba, I know I'm not the best model out there and I am not at the same level as Baba yet--"

 

"Sehun," Yifan cuts his son's words, putting his cup of coffee on the saucer. "It always starts with something. It's your debut, it's a start. Baba believes if you do your best, which you do, you'll get to where Baba is right now. But then, even if you're not..." Yifan feels Sehun tenses up, so he quickly continues. "Baba is sure you're in even a better place than Baba, every model is different Sehun-ah. Don't you worry. We'll aways get your back."

 

Joonmyeon looks like he's seconds away from crying and Sehun is trying hard not to let the tears fall out, making Yifan a bit proud with his kind-of-speech just now. He must looked like a wise father. But that aside, he really said those words sincerely from the deepest of his heart. Not wanting the morning to end up filled with tears, Yifan stands up and pulls Sehun for a hug. After a while, he pulls away and looks at Sehun "You'll do just fine, my son. You're not a Wu for nothing."

 

"Am I invited to the family hug?" Joonmyeon suddenly pipes out. He's already standing next to father-son duo, pouting. Yifan laughs, and Sehun pulls his Appa into his arms. Joonmyeon moves closer to Sehun so Yifan can embrace both of them in a hug.

 

After they are done with breakfast, they wash up and dressed to go to the venue where Sehun's fashion show runway debut will be held. Journalists and reporters are all flocked outside, waiting for any glimpse of the models that will attend the show. Yifan is sure korean media reporters are also there, wanting to see whether the rumours posted tomorrow are true. The news will be all over the internet in minutes time.

 

Yifan drives the car with Joonmyeon on the passenger seat and Sehun on the back seat. He starts to regret his decision to drive Sehun himself to the venue today, he should've known about the commotion outside the venue. But, then again, he wants to support his son as much as he can. So there he is. They are approaching the entrance of the venue, and people starting to flock around his car. Slowly but surely, he manages to bring the car up to the front where Sehun's manager is already waiting. Coffee in hand.

 

_Definitely a Wu. Can't function without morning coffee._

 

"Appa, Baba. I'll see you on the runway tonight?" Sehun says before opening the car's door. Yifan and Joonmyeon turn their head to look at Sehun.

  


"We'll be right on the front row, cheering you on."

  


Sehun smiles at that, before the car's door is opened revealing Sehun's manager. "Good morning, Mr & Mr Wu. I really don't want to interrupt the family reunion. But, Sehun's rehearsal is in five minutes."

  


Yifan laughs, and makes a gesture of _shooing_ Sehun away to the manager. "He's all yours. See you tonight, Sehun."

  


"Bye, Appa. Bye, Baba."

  


With Sehun out of the door, Yifan steps on the gas pedal slowly again to maneuver the car out of the venue. He looks at his side and finds Joonmyeon fiddling with his camera in hand. He pokes on Joonmyeon’s arm to get his attention. “We still get some time before we need to head to the salon and prepare for Sehun’s fashion show. So, how about exploring Paris?"

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
